Rio De Janeiro High
by aPAULo17
Summary: The birds in the movie have gone anthro and are attending high school. Jewel feels incomplete and hopes she can find a high school sweet heart to make her happy, but with trying to stay on top of her grades and problems with bullies will it be possible?
1. Chapter 1

Canon or un Canon in Rio universe you tell me.

The first few days of the second semester at Rio De Janeiro high were warm and exiting. The teens attending enjoyed their classes and hanging out with their friends. But there was still a little uneasiness. One of the sophomores named Jewel was walking to here first period class when her friends called her. "HEY JEWEL!" A yellow canary and a red-crested cardinal called out. They were sophomores also.

"High guys." She said in a sad tone.

"What's wrong girl? you've been down ever since you and Apaulo broke up." Nico asked.

"Yeah you said you were fine with it." Pedro added.

"I know but it's not Apaulo I'm sad about… it's the fact that I'm always breaking up with boys. I've either been dumped by or dumped different boys since Jr. high and I'm afraid to start over because it'll end the same way over and over." She explained while almost crying. Then the five minute warning bell rang. "I'm going to Algebra class now guys. Bye."

"MAN! I HATE HISTORY! I always get confused with the times and names and stuff." Pedro cried out.

"As long as you got a C in the class you're good man." Nico said comforting him.

**Lunch time**

Jewel, Nico and Pedro sat at the same table everyday since freshman year, the were waiting for their senior friends to show up. "Ola amigos." A couple of toucans in senior year called out.

"Ralfy and Eva. Hey c'mon sit over here." Pedor invited.

"I got good news and bad news." Rafael the toco toucan wearing a letterman's jacket announced holding his girlfriend's hand.

"What's up?" Nico asked.

"Eva and I finally did….. "it" Rafael said whispering.

"AWWW YEA! Ralfy about time." Pedro congratulated the toucan.

"Why do you always have to brag?" Eva asked.

"But you said you were okay with it?" Eva just scoffed and walked to the lunch line.

"What's with her?" Nico asked.

"Yeah… that's the bad news…She's ummm…..pregnant." Then Nico and Pedro gave a shocked expression even Jewel was surprised. "The condom broke, and now I'm finished here at school."

"It's not that bad, if you're ever in any situation Rafael we'll be there at your side." Nico said.

"Thanks amigos but…" Rafael was cut off when Eva called him.

"RAFAEL! I need two more reals!"

"Ye-YES MY juicy little mango coming." Rafael walked away from the table and forgetting all they heard Nico and Pedro continued to talk to Jewel.

"Hey Jewel check it out, you're lovers coming." Nico pointed out as Apaulo the Ravhog walked in.

"He is not my boyfriend remember." Then Jewel sat up looking at Apaulo as walked up to her.

"Hey Jewel, how are you, haven't seen you since…y'know." He asked.

"I'm fine, I just got weighted down a little that's it." jewel responded.

"Well if you need to talk to anyone you know who to call."

"Alright thanks. You looking for anyone… y'know new?"

"Actually I have me eyes set on that cute raven that transferred here last semester."

"Oh mean Venus yeah she's a hottie. If she wasn't twice as tall as me I'd ask here out." Nico said.

"When you gonna make the move?" Pedro asked.

"Maybe after fourth period. We have that class together." Apaulo responded.

"Remember the CRAZY LOVEHAWK AH AW!" Pedor sang out.

"Whatever guys, I heard Rafael and Eva hit out of the park at that party last night. "

Raven said.

"Yeah but now Eva's pregnant." Jewel said drowsily.

"Oh dang, yeah I should've seen that coming." Raven said in a "I called it" tone.

"Look guys I'm going to third period bye." Jewel said walking out the cafeteria doors when someone slammed here against the wall. "NIGEL! Just leave alone.!" Nigel stood their eyeing the sophomore. He like Apaulo were Juniors.

"What's wrong pretty bird? How come you never respond to any of my texts, emails, and requests to go out with me?" Nigel asked in a threatening tone.

"You're a jerk, you abuse the other girls and you've suspended twice. That's why you're not popular any more. Also why you got kicked off the football team and the acting/film club. " She explained. "Besides I wouldn't go out with you… even if you had a million reals, not even if you were still the number one bird on campus."

Nigel held her by the neck against the wall. "I doubt that Jewel. Some day you're going to be my mate, and you're going to like it." He said about to lick her cheek when a voice called out.

"NIGEL! Lighten up jerk." Apaulo yelled out, with Rafael by his side.

"You got guts Raven, here to save your girlfriend?" He said putting here down on the ground.

"Look just leave her alone." Rafael commanded.

"Fine have her." Nigel pushed Jewel on the floor in front of Apaulo. "But she'll have to come running to me someday you two. You can't defend her forever. And I'll be seeing you Raven in PE. Heard today we were wrestling." Nigel walked down the hall laughing maniacally.

"You okay?" Apaulo asked picking Jewel up.

"NO! I HATE THIS! She said walking off. "When will my life be good again?" She asked herself about to cry.

**Dismissal**

Jewel was waiting the moment the bell would ring allowing her to go back to her hollow where she could be free from the education system. Then there was an announcement over the loud speaker. "Will Jewel Spixet please come to the principals office." She got up with her books and went to the principals office.  
>She walked through the first door seeing Rafael and Eva walking out.<p>

"Hey guys what happened?" She asked.

"Well were not getting kicked out, but I'm not gonna be on the football and boxing team anymore, they said I'll have to many things on my wings to worry about." Rafael said. Eva started sobbing slightly. "Don't worry my love we'll make it work." Then a voice called out.

"Back to class you two, ah Jewel come in." Jewel walked into the office saying bye to her two toucan friends (try saying the last five words six times fast) and sat down at the principals desk.

"Hi, Mr. Monterio is there a problem?" She asked the principal.

"Please Jewel just call me Tulio." He said in a cheerful voice "And no you're not in trouble or anything, I just wanted to tell you some good news. Another Spix Macaw from Minnesota, USA is transferring here."

Jewel's expression became less tense. "Really?"

"Yep he'll be here next week and the best part is, he'll be in 6 of your 8 classes." Tuilo added.

"Cool can't wait to meet.. wait wait wait, it's a BOY spix macaw coming here?" She said in a confused yet cheerful tone.

"Yeah. Who knows maybe you two will like each other and…. Sorry don't wan to skip to conclusions." Then the bell rang. "Well have a good nights rest Jewel see you tomorrow."

"Will do Mr.—I mean Tulio." She replied running out the door. She made it outside when she saw Apaulo hitting on the female raven he had been talking about and Nico and Pedro about to talk of to their tree built apartments. "Time to get home do my homework and see what I'm gonna do about that boy that's coming here next week. She then flew to her small house in the jungle, did her Algebra, Portuguese and botany classes and fell asleep dreaming and hoping that this incoming transfer student was the answer to her problems.


	2. Chapter 2

**With actual school and other stuff I won't be updating a lot, same goes with my Mask de Blu fanfic. **

It was Monday morning and Jewel was totally excited for today. She was in such a good mood today, she usually wasn't. "Morning everyone!" She called out to her friends.

"Wow you're in a good mood. What's up?" Nico asked.

"What have you done with Jewel?" Pedro asked.

"I'm just looking forward to today. Where's Rafael?" She asked.

"He and Eva are out for today, they'll be back next week." Jewel turned to see Apaulo walking up behind her. With the girl of his dreams next to him. "Hey guys I'd like you to meet Venus." He said looking dreamily at her.

"Hello." She said simply.

"Dang Apaulo I never thought you'd actually do it." Pedro said.

"Yeah baby got beak." Nico added.

"(giggles) Thank you you two are sweet." Venus complimented.

"Nice to meet you, guys have you seen that boy spix macaw yet?" Jewel asked.

"Ah a BOY Spixy ae?" Nico asked.

"So that's why you're so happy huh Jewel? huh? HUH!" Pedro said all excited.

"Forget he'll show up I can feel it." Then Jewel walked away to her first period class.

"She always was confident in her girly intuition." Apaulo said. Then the five-minute bell rang. And everyone walked to their classes.

**Lunch**

"Dang it where is he? Oh great." Then Nigel walked into the cafeteria, luckily an announcement came out.

"Will Jewel Spixet come to the aviary meeting area." TUlio's voice rang. Jewel got up with her bag and ran out the opposite door from Nigel hoping to avoid him.

She made it to the green house like room and walked in to see Tulio standing there in the middle.

"Ah Jewel, welcome, wait here." he walked back out the door and came back with the bird Jewel had been wanting to meet. "Jewel say hello to Tyler Blu Gunderson" She looked at him and was blown away in an average way. He was cute but not muscular, he looked nerdy but still looked like a guy that was fun to be with. "I'll leave you two alone." Tulio walked out as Blu and Jewel stared at each other.

"Um um, greetings, hello, hi as you know my name is Blu y'know like the chesse that smells bad and er geez sorry I'm stupid." He said in regret.

'_Well he certainly isn't as clever or handsome as I thought. And he's not very confident.' _

"It -it's okay I guess my name Jewel."

"Hi, um so what year are you?"

"Sophomore."

"Me too."

"Cool, um are you any good in Algebra?"

"Indeed I am. Why you need help?"

"Yes- yes I do." Then Jewel and Blu walked out to their third period class together."

**Dismissal **

Blu and Jewel met up in their meeting spot in front of the school. "Guys this is Blu, the new guy." Jewel introduced.

"Wow a boy Spixy nice to meet you, I'm Pedro."

"I'm Nico."

"Nice to meet both of you. Say Jewel should we head to your place for homework help or mine?" Then he observed Jewel punch Pedro and Nico in their arms/wings.

"OW! Why?" Nico and Pedro asked.

"Perverts." She said. "Oh look someone we can actually talk to. Hey Apaulo!" Then she took Blu by the hand and lead him to her ex-boyfriend. "Apaulo and Venus meet Blu."

"Oh hey you're the guy that lives with that one woman in the book store downtown. Nice to finally meet you." Apaulo said excitedly shaking Blu's hand.

"Apaulo the Ravhog? Wow I heard you the number one mechanic here."

"yep the only one to have an A in the class that actually got something out of it. I'm building my own bi-plane because of that class." After he said this everyone's mouth except for Venus's dropped.

"It's true I've seen it. It looks really awesome." Venus confirmed.

"Wow a biplane! Can I see it sometime?" Blu asked.

"Sure in fact we're heading back to my island to work on it more. Wanna come?" Apaulo asked.

"Um I'd love too…but I'm going to help Jewel with her homework." Blu explained.

"It-it's okay Blu. Go ahead I don't have any homework today anyway."

"Oh alright. Bye then I'll see tomorrow. Lets go Apaulo." Then the two ravens and macaw walked off to the beach.

"Yeah Bye. great.." She said disappointedly.

"Hey Jewel!" Nico walked up to her. "Where's Blu?" He asked.

"My future boyfriend is with my Ex-boyfriend." She explained.

"Oh I see. Wow you grew on him pretty quickly."

"Yeah, Where's Pedro?" She asked.

"He went to his place already he and I are gonna rehears for the party this Friday. You're invited like always."

"Cool. I guess I can take Blu to the party if he wants. Thanks Nico."

"You're welcome girl. Bye." He said flying away.

"Friday.. perfect." She said more confidently. Then she walked toward the jungle where did her homework and slept the night away.

**You're probably wondering "Why did Jewel and Blu have to meet?" and "APAULO BUILT A BIPLANE!" and some other third thing. Yes at the school when a student of a certain species transfers to the school, the other students of the same species meet up with the transfer. It happened with Apaulo and Venus and Rafael and Eva. Their meant to keep the species from fighting and sometimes even mating. As you can see it didn't work for Rafael and Eva and for Apaulo and Venus I don't know. And Apaulo is supposed to like Miles "Tails" Prower, so he built a plain. You'll find out more next chapter. Anyways, Like I said won't be updating for a while with school and all. SO LONG READERS etc.**


End file.
